An Average Day for Zwei
by NaughtyRWBY
Summary: Lets take a look at how are favorite little corgi spends his days. A humor story with a side of smut. This is also my first story, so go easy on me guys. This may just end up being a two-shot. (warning: smut)
1. zwei x RWBY

Zwei was living the LIFE!

Most mornings started off with him hopping into Blake's bed and waking her up by fucking her senseless. Blake likes to sleep in her yukata and will do so usually without panties. "O-oh Zwei. That's it, that's a good b-boy." Moans Blake loudly as the rest of team RWBY begins to wakes up. The girls thank him for waking them up by petting him, and kissing him, while Yang goes and fills up his water and food bowl. Zwei is content with laying on the bellabooty as he tries to catch his breath and as he feel his knot locking him firmly in place.

Once he is able to slip free. he goes off and eat his breakfast. As the girls finish getting ready for their day. Zwei will usually jump back into an empty bed and goes back to sleep after helping out.

Zwei wakes back up by the time lunch rolls around, and almost on the dot the door opens and yang enters the room. She quickly fills his bowls back up with enough food and water to last him till the evening. "Sorry boy but I don't have a lot of time today. It's gonna have to be a quicky." She says as she gets on all fours. Hiking up her skirt and pushing her thong to the side. Zwei, being a good dog, gets to work. After a while Yang leaves with a big smile on her face and a little bit of cum running down her thigh.

Zwei waddles over to his bowl to eat up and rehydrate. At this time he usually runs around and plays in the room. He goes over to the bottom drawer of a dresser where his favorite chew toys are kept. He nudges the drawer open with his nose as he finds his treasures. They look like sticks that he would usually play fetch with. Only for some reason they are thick and rubbery. They also happen to smell like his masters, for some odd reason.

Before the afternoon, Zwei makes sure to put all his toys away. He then trottes to the middle of the room, plops down, and waits. Not ten minutes later the door slams open, embedding into the wall. Suddenly, without even blinking, he is swept off the ground.

"Zwei I missed you!" Shouted Ruby, as she spins in place with Zwei, his tounge flapping out of his mouth. "Did you miss me?" She asks as her eyes shimmer. "Arf" barks Zwei. Ruby just hugs him tightly. "Ruby don't smother him. Let's take him outside to get some exercise and let him do his business." Says the heiress. They lead him out and let run around Beacon, after he uses the bathroom, he spends his time enjoying chasing butterflies and squirrels and rolling in the dirt.

Once it starts to get dark the teammates lead Zwei back inside. "Come on Zwei, since you got dirty running around it's time for a bath." Says Ruby as she leads him to RWBY's bathroom. Weiss saying she was gonna head out and grab some dinner.

Ruby turns on the warm water in the bath tub and begins to strip. "Ok boy, the water is warm, hop in." She says as she picks up the little corgi. "How does the water feel? Is it warm enough?" Ruby asks. "Arf" barks Zwei. "Good. Now it's time to get you cleaned up. Did you really have to chase that squirrel into that hole?" Asks Ruby, who begins to gently rub warm water and soap onto Zwei's soft fur.

As she is finishing watering him down, her eyes fall to his doggie cock sticking out. She begins to feel her own arousal. "D-do you want me to help you that?" Asks Ruby, as she licks her lips, eyes never moving off her target. "Arf" barks Zwei. "Ok. I-I need to clean you throughly anyways, right?" Ruby looks up to Zwei. "Arf" Zwei barks. "Exactly, I'm being a responsible owner." Says Ruby as she begins to rub his stomach and works her way down. Zwei rolls over and presents his tummy to her. Laying on his back as he enjoys the warm water and the rest of his bath. Ruby can't help it and puts her mouth on his doggyhood. Zwei whines a little bit, enjoying the feel of his masters mouth while Ruby plays with herself. After they both cum, they finish up there bath and dry up.

"What took you so long? I still have to take my bath as well Ruby." Weiss chastise the young girl, already back from dinner. "S-sorry W-weiss. Zwei was just really d-dirty and I had to make sure he was throughly clean." Stammered Ruby as she began to get nervous. "Well at least you're response with your pet if anything." says Weiss as she just stares at her. Ruby blushes and smiles, still having the feel and taste of Zwei's cum on her tounge. "Anyways I'm gonna take a bath, you should feed Zwei and go to dinner. Blake and Yang are there, and they said they showered while we were out. I think I'm just going to go to bed once I'm done."

It was getting late, so Ruby nods, fills up both of Zwei's bowls, and heads out to get her own dinner. After the heiress' bath she cracks open the bathroom door and peeks out. "Hey boy, is the coast clear? I left my towel in my drawer." Weiss whispers from behind the bathroom door. "Arf" responds Zwei. As Weiss sticks her head out of the bathroom, she sees that the room is indeed empty.

Weiss goes over to her dresser and kneels down as she begins to search through her drawers. "Who used the dildos last and left them wet? Ugh those girls are really untidy." Weiss grumbles as she rolls her eyes. As she continues to search her drawers, she misses Zwei coming up behind her.

"Eeeep" screechs Weiss, as Zwei's cold nose is firmly pressed against her back door as his tongue is buried inbetween her lips. "O-oh Zwei. I just got c-clean." Moans the heiress. Zwei unfazed continues to lick up his delicious treat. Weiss explodes all over the floor as she cums, Zwei just continues licking her clean. Once he is done he trots off to the corner and lays down in his doggy bed. He lays there relaxing and watching, as the heiress tries to stand up on shaky legs. "You're a naughty boy Zwei… Thank you. I needed that, I've been rather stressed." Says Weiss as she pets the lovable corgi. "Hey how about you sleep with me tonight?" "Arf" respond Zwei. "Great, come on." Says the heiress as she picks him up and sets him on her bed, not bothering to get dressed.

As she lays down in her bed she holds open the covers allowing the corgi to slip inside. He nestles up besides the heiress, his fur rubbing Weiss' naked stomach, as she rubs his tummy gently. They both lay there satisfied and slowly falling asleep.

Another long and busy day coming to an end. But Zwei wouldn't change his daily life for the world. The end.

The door opens.

"Hey guys what's that smell?"

"Awww why is their a wet spot by the dresser? Damn it Zwei did you go potty inside?"

"He isn't my dog, one of you needs to clean that."

Both the heiress and Zwei freeze and just continue to pretend to be asleep. As that is a problem for another day.


	2. Zwei x jNPr

A continuation to An Average Day for Zwei.

Suggested by torn180

Now with a JNPR spin.

A/N my draft didn't save correctly so I had to rewrite this story all over again. *deep sigh*

—-

"Of course we can look after Zwei. It's no problem at all Ruby." Said Jaune Arc as he stands in the doorway of his team's room, accepting the small corgi into his arms, right before Nora ran by and scooped him up from him. "How long was this gonna be again?"

"It's only 24 hours. We should be back by this time tomorrow afternoon. We would take him with us, but Goodwitch is going to be the huntress in charge of us."

Jaune could see the slight shiver that ran down team RWBY's spine.

"Then that's fine. We don't have anything planned besides some errands. Right Jaune?" Asked the blond's partner Pyrrha as she walked up to them.

Jaune thinks for a few seconds, before saying "Yeah sounds about right. Anyways good luck girls, be safe, and kick some butt."

"Always vomit-boy" responds Yang. "Make sure to keep a close eye on Zwei. He tends to be a little TOO helpful if you know what I mean." She turns and looks at Zwei " Zwei, behave yourself" "Arf" answer the corgi from somewhere in JNPR's closet.

Jaune and Pyrrha stand confused at what she could of position meant, as they wave goodbye to team RWBY.

"Anyways, Ruby said Zwei is already bathed, he already at his dinner and he already went potty. So there isn't really much we can do before bed besides take him for a wal-"

Jaune doesn't get to finish his train of thought before Nora comes flying and bowls him over.

"Look Jaune, look! Doesn't he look super cute!"

As Pyrrha helps him up, he notices that the little corgi is now wearing one of Nora's "boop" shirts.

" Yes Nora, he looks… Cute" answer Jaune with a small sigh, as he tries to keep his teammate happy. Meanwhile Pyrrha tries, and fails, to suppress her giggles. Nora just smiles and runs off to show Ren the cute corgi.

—

As the day comes to an end Zwei and his doggie bed are placed in the middle of the room, as everyone gets ready for bed.

After a few hours Zwei is woken up by something. At first he can't tell what it is, only that it is a smells. Something pleasant, something familiar.

As he hops out of bed and he begins to sniff around and follows the smell. As he gets closer to the source, he freezes when he hears a mumbling voice

"Mmmh Jaune, I want you."

Zwei realize it's his masters friend Pyrrha, who is making the noise in her sleep. He also recognized the smell, It's the same smells his masters get when they need Zwei's help. Oddly enough he thought she was Jaunes mate.

Zwei, being the good doggy that he is, hops on Pyrrha bed to help her out with her problem.

He quietly and gently slides underneath her covers and shimmies his way in between her legs. The closer he gets the strong her scent gets. clearly the poor girl needs help.

Zwei gently pushes her panties to the side and begins to lick her honey.

"O-ooh that's it J-Jaune, just l-like that." Mumbles Pyrrha in her sleep. As she begins to feel her pleasure build up.

After a while the pleasure becomes to great for her.

"Y-yes Jaune yes."

Pyrrha suddenly wakes up, sitting upright. Her heart is pounding and her panties feel soaked from such a vivid dream. She can almost still feel Jaune's magnificent tongue on her-

Something was off. She still could feel a tounge in between her legs. As she raises her sheets she comes face to face with Zwei.

Who looks like he is just sitting there, panting and out of breath, and just waiting to be told what a good job he did.

Pyrrha feels her face heat up and turning as red as her hair.

"ZWEI!" She wispers "what do you think you're doing?!"

"Ar-"

Pyrrha quick tries to shush the little corgi whose tail is wagging happily. She looks around to make sure none of her team had woken up. They hadn't.

"Why are you in my bed Zwei?"

The corgi just stares at her happily.

"You were trying to help me, weren't you?"

His stubby tail wags back and forth.

"I was having another dream about Jaune. I guess I got carried away."

His tongue hanging out.

"I know I should talk to him about my feelings, but I guess I'm just to scared."

The corgi trots up to Pyrrha and stand up on her lap, licking her face.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I do need to face my fears eventually. Other wise it will all become too much. Thank you Zwei." Pyrrha says and she scratches the dogs ears, which makes his tail wag faster.

"Come on" she whispers, as she holds open her blankets for him. "I think I'm going to talk to Jaune tomorrow, maybe ask him out to breakfast. What do you think"

The little corgi just nuzzles up to Pyrrha.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea too."

And they both slowly fall asleep.

.

.

.

Not at all realizing there was someone watching. Someone with a big toothy grin.

—

Jaune woke up to the sight of Pyrrha, standing next to his bed, leaning over starring at him and Zwei, sitting on his chest, as he moved in to begin licking him.

"Ok, ok Zwei, you win, no more kisses." Jaune sputtered as he got up from his bed. He looked around and saw that Ren had already left to run his errands and Nora was still sleeping. He could also hear his partner fidget behind her.

"Something wrong Pyrrha?"

"No, no, everything is wonderful" she replied rather hastily.

"Arf"

"A-actually, I was wondering if you could accompany to Vale to get some breakfast. Maybe we can walk around a bit? There are some things I wanna talk to you about."

"If you're ok with it" she quickly added.

"Of course Pyrrha." Jaune replies.

Pyrrha's face is set into a wide smile

"Let me take a quick shower and get dressed, and the we can go. You know I would do anything for you." Jaune mentions as he heads to the bathroom.

Missing the fact that Pyrrha last face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

.

.

.

After a few minutes they are ready to head out. "Ok Nora we are leaving now." Jaune says from the doorway. "We should be back by noon and so should Ren. Team RWBY should be back this afternoon. Are you ok with watching Zwei for a few hours?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'll keep an eye on him. Now run along and have fun you two." Replies Nora from the comfort of her bed wrapped up in blankets.

She hears her teammates say their good byes before locking the door and heading out.

"Oh Zwei. Come here boy" Nora says in her sing song voice and patting her bed.

The little corgi runs up and jumps onto the bed and await for Nora next instructions.

"So I may or may not have over heard Pyrrha's conversation last night." Nora says as she removes her over sized shirt.

Zwei just stares up at the bubbly girl.

"I also may or may not haved SEEN you help her with her problem." she slowly removes her panties.

Zwei's tail continues to wag.

"And I may need your help too. Renny can be a little dense at times. What do you say Zwei, can you help out little old Nora with her problem?" Nora says as she lays her face onto her pillows and raise her ass in the air.

"Are you gonna be a good boy Zwei?"

She feels the little corgi jump onto her back and stuff his doggie cock deeply into her.

"Mmmh, that's right, you are a good boy."

.

.

.

As team CFVY are about to leave Beacon and head off into Vale, they hear moaning noises coming from down one of the hall.

"Damn hormonal freshmen, you can always hear them down this side of Beacon. At least this one is doing a good job judging by the girl moaning." Coco laughs as the rest of her team continues to walk. except for Velvet, who's face is bright red.

I can clearly hear a girl moaning, but I can't really hear a boy, and is that… barking?


End file.
